


Kun valo sammuu

by sotamieshonkajoki



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Sodan jälkeen-AU, Vanhala ei voi hyvin, it's not really this dark I promise, meemimiehillä tosin vitsit vähissä, mutta ei voi Honkajokikaan
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotamieshonkajoki/pseuds/sotamieshonkajoki
Summary: ”Kaaduin…” Vanhalan puoliavointen silmien katse liikkui levottomana Honkajoen kasvoilla kuin tämä ei olisi heti tuntenut asuintoveriaan. Viinan löyhkä hengityksessä peitti verenhajun alleen, ja Honkajoki kumartui ja otti Vanhalan kädet hätäisesti omiinsa estääkseen tätä hapuilemasta verestä ja hiestä tahmeaa paitaansa. ”En minä voi enää kaatua. Sota on… khi… ohi…”Yhtäkkiä Honkajoen rintaa puristi. ”Ei, en minä sitä.”Joistakin asioista ei yksinkertaisesti puhuttu muuten kuin vitsien aiheina, ei edes humalassa.





	Kun valo sammuu

Honkajoki sai kirota lukkoa kauan, ennen kuin se antoi hänen avaimelleen periksi. Ovi lennähti auki päästäen kylmää ilmaa sisään paikkaan, jota hänen oli tapana kutsua Bastiljin vankilinnakkeeksi, mutta jonka narisevat saranat paljastivat jo kynnyksellä seisoessa aina samaksi yhden huoneen asunnoksi. 

Kello oli jo yli yhdentoista – he olivat jatkaneet urakkaa tänään pitkään, ja Honkajoki oli poltellut piippuaan koko matkan töistä kotiin rentoutuakseen. Hartioita kivisti ja rasitus tykytti sydäntä vieläkin. Muut maanrakennushommissa olivat häntä nuorempia, kahdenkymmenen ikäisiä hyväkuntoisia poikia, ja Honkajoki tiesi olevansa toimenkuvaan liian vanha ja liian älykäs. Piti vain ottaa, mitä töitä sai. Onneksi olisi vain ajan kysymys, milloin hän saattaisi patenttiin asti jonkin keskeneräisistä keksinnöistään ja saavuttaisi ansaitsemansa tieteellisen arvostuksen. Tai niin hän ainakin ajatteli.

Aarne Honkajoki oli käynyt kaksi sotaa, ja niissä kummassakin hänen hartain mielihalunsa oli ollut Suomen armeijan harmaan puvun riisuminen. Nyt hän kiskoi joka aamu päälleen tumman, sementtipölyisen sarkatakin, ja vieläkin olo oli jokseenkin tyhjä ja turhautunut, aivot johtoajatusta vailla.

Astuessaan sisään Honkajoki korjasi oman loogisen virheensä huomauttamalla itselleen, ettei häntä ollut tehty tällaiseen elämään, tekemään turhia töitä ja asumaan niin kuin kaikki muut. Siitä kaikki vain johtui.

Eteisessä haisi alkoholi.

Ei hänen oikeastaan tehnyt vieläkään mieli palata Bastiljiinsa. Hänen keksijänverensä veti häntä yölliselle kävelylle polttelemaan ja kehittämään uusia ideoita, hedonistinen puoli kenties pitkästä aikaa puistonnurkkiin miesseuraa etsimään. Mutta kotona oli Vanhala. Hänen vankitoverinsa. Niin Honkajoki heidän tilanteensa ajatteli, huvittaakseen itseään. (Niin kuin hän nykyään joskus myös opetteli ulkoa päivälehtien mainoksia ja kokeili niihin erilaisia äänenpainoja ja -sävyjä. Huvittaakseen itseään.)

Asunnossa oli pimeää ja hiljaista, vain yöpöydän himmeä lamppu paloi. Honkajoki kiskoi pois kenkänsä ja takkinsa, muttei sytyttänyt muita valoja – hän viihtyi hämärässä, ja Vanhala saattoi jo nukkua. Näön tottuminen paljasti huoneen hiljalleen juuri sellaisena, joksi hän sen oli aamulla lähtiessään jättänyt. Pöydän päällä vallitseva sanomalehtien, työväenopistolta lainattujen puhki selattujen kirjojen ja omituisten kappaleiden sekamelskakaan ei ollut hävinnyt minnekään. Edellisen yön Honkajoki oli uudistanut ikiliikkujan piirustuksia, mutta johtoajatus pysyi kateissa, ja jos mokoma ei olisi ollut Vanhalan lempikapine, hän olisi varmaan jo luovuttanut saadakseen tilaa uusille keksinnöille. Nyt hän tyytyi pyyhkäisemään tavaroita nopeasti sivuun mennessään peremmälle. Seinänviereinen heteka oli tyhjillään. Yleensä Vanhala vietti päivänsäkin siinä, sillä siitä oli lyhyt matka Honkajoen tupakka- ja hänen viinakaapilleen.

Humala teki Vanhalan onnelliseksi. Ainakin lyhyiksi hetkiksi kerrallaan.

(Joskus Honkajoki pohti, olisiko humalassa itse onnellinen, kun nyt oli vain tyhjyys. Puhtaasti tieteellisessä mielessä tietenkin.)

”Onko vankitoverini kotona?” Honkajoki kysyi hilpeää sävyä tavoitellen ja koputti piippunsa tyhjäksi hellanreunaan. Vanhalaa hänen mielikuvitusleikkinsä oli aina huvittanut suuresti – _Pastiljin linnake, khihihi _– ja siksi hän kai sitä jaksoi jatkaa, vaikka ”Da Vincin verstaalla” tai ”Suomen teknillisen kehityksen virallisella suunnitteluyksiköllä” olisi ehkä ollut positiivisempi kaiku.__

__Vastausta ei kuulunut, ei edes koputusta takaisin._ _

__Honkajoki jäi seisomaan keskelle huoneen pimeää ja ehti jo tehdä päätelmän, että Vanhala oli lähtenyt yöksi omille teilleen, kun hänen katseensa osui hetekan ja seinän välisessä kapeassa raossa makaavaan miehen varjoon._ _

__”Jumalauta nyt”, hän päästi hampaidensa välistä polvistuessaan niin nopeasti, kuin kykeni._ _

__Hänen lähtiessään töihin Vanhala oli ollut vasta iloisessa nousuhumalassa – hihitellyt silmät tutussa hymyntirrissä, kun hän oli monimutkaisin sanankääntein sadatellut päivän pakkassäätä, tuupannut hänet sitten leikkisästi ovesta ulos. Honkajoki oli toivonut koko päivän, että ehkä tänään Vanhala osaisi lopettaa ajoissa. Mutta itsekuri ei koskaan ollut ollut Vanhalan parhaita ominaisuuksia, ja nyt Vanhala makasi hetekan vieressä kasvot vasten lattiaa. Honkajoen sydänalaa kylmäsi. Piti olla järkevä, ja rintamalla sanottiin, ettei vatsallaan makaava koskaan ollut kuollut. Hän tarttui nuorempaa miestä hartiasta ja kiskoi tämän selälleen, varmistaakseen, ja kun hänen sormiinsa sotkeutui jotain tummaa ja märkää, kirosanoja tuli hänen suustaan lisää. Lattialla oli lasinsiruja. Kuinka kauan Vanhala oli siinä maannut?_ _

__”Vanhala?” Honkajoen kämmen Vanhalan poskella oli verinen kalpeaa ihoa ja suljettuja silmäluomia vasten, ote tämän rinnuksista kovempi kuin olisi tarvinnut. Vanhala hengitti kyllä. Ei vain reagoinut, vaikka ravisteli. ”Johannes perkele – ”_ _

__Hän ei tiennyt, kuinka kauan läimi Vanhalan kasvoja ja vuoroin kuiskasi, vuoroin melkein huusi, ennen kuin tämä lopulta räpytteli hitaasti silmiään. Honkajoki soimasi välittömästi itseään liiasta huolestumisesta. Olihan Vanhala ennenkin sammunut, ja objektiivisesti tarkasteltuna huomasi selvästi, että lasinsirujen aiheuttamat haavat olivat vain harmittomia raapaisuja. Keskivartalon haavoista vain tuli usein paljon verta. Kokemuksestahan hän sen tiesi._ _

__”M-mitä…” oli Vanhalan ensimmäinen ymmärrettävä sana._ _

__”Pohdiskelen samaa tässä itsekin. Tämänhetkisen todistusaineiston perusteella joko putosit sängyltä tyhjän pullon päälle tai kompastuit ja kaaduit.”_ _

__”Kaaduin…” Vanhalan puoliavointen silmien katse liikkui levottomana Honkajoen kasvoilla kuin tämä ei olisi heti tuntenut asuintoveriaan. Viinan löyhkä hengityksessä peitti verenhajun alleen, ja Honkajoki kumartui ja otti Vanhalan kädet hätäisesti omiinsa estääkseen tätä hapuilemasta verestä ja hiestä tahmeaa paitaansa. ”En minä voi enää kaatua. Sota on… khi… ohi…”_ _

__Yhtäkkiä Honkajoen rintaa puristi. ”Ei, en minä sitä.”_ _

__Joistakin asioista ei yksinkertaisesti puhuttu muuten kuin vitsien aiheina, ei edes humalassa._ _

__”Onhan… onhan se ohi? Aarne?” Vanhala oli ehkä hereillä, mutta selvänä tämä ei selkeästi olisi vielä pitkään aikaan. ”Rintaa pistää… kirvelee…”_ _

__”Shh. Siinä on pari naarmua vain.” Honkajoki päästi Vanhalan kädet ja yritti kömpelösti silitellä nuoremman olkapäätä vetäessään tätä ylös itseään vasten. Tämä pitäisi saada sängylle. Vanhala oli veltto niin kuin aina humalassa, mutta takertui äkkiä voimattomin nyrkein Honkajoen paidan selkämykseen saaden hänet värähtämään hiukan. Eihän tuo kipeää tehnyt, mutta siitä, kun joku viimeksi oli koskettanut häntä noin vain, oli pitkä aika. Hän työnsi ajatuksen pois mielestään yhtä nopeasti kuin se sinne oli tullutkin, kiersi toisen käsivartensa Vanhalan vyötärölle ja kiskoi istumaan._ _

__”No niin, uskollinen vankitoverini, mukavuussyistä ehdotan siirtymistä hieman pehmeämmälle alustalle.”_ _

__Vanhala kikatti ja painoi kuumaa otsaansa Honkajoen hartiaan. Jotkin vitsit eivät koskaan vanhentuneet, vaikka ihmiset ja asiat näiden välillä niin tuppasivat tekemäänkin, ilmeisesti jopa he kaksi._ _

__Jotenkin Honkajoki oli olettanut, että Vanhala pysyisi aina samanlaisena, kuin tämä oli rintamalla ollut. Jälkeenpäin ajatellen hänen hypoteesinsa oli osoittautunut vääräksi jo niissä muutamissa kirjeissä, joita he olivat sodan jälkeen toisilleen kirjoittaneet. Honkajoki oli tietysti kirjoittanut uusimmista älynväläyksistään pitkiä ja koukeroisia selostuksia, ja Vanhalan rivien väleistä oli voinut lukea tutun hihityksen, mutta rivit olivat pian harvenneet ja lopulta lakanneet kokonaan. Honkajoki oli yrittänyt olla ajattelematta siitä sen ihmeempiä. Mutta kuukausia viimeisen kirjeen jälkeen Vanhala oli ilmestynyt hänen ovelleen ja kaatunut heti eteisessä._ _

__Nukuttuaan pois senhetkisen humalansa tämä oli tilkinnyt Honkajoen kysymysten vastauksille tarkoitetut välit tyhjällä jutustelulla, rintamavitseillä ja kalpealla naurulla._ _

__Vanhala oli tullut hänen luokseen jäädäkseen, ja kun sängyn viereen ja tupakkakaappiin oli alkanut ilmestyä alkoholia, ei Honkajoki ollut maininnut siitä mitään. Hän oli nähnyt, että aina iloinen Johannes Vanhalakin oli löytänyt jotain, millä turruttaa muistonsa. Jotain, mitä ilman ei osannut olla. (Ja kuten sanottua, jos Honkajoen aivojen perukoilla asuva ontto turhautuminen joskus huusi samaa lääkettä, se johtui yksinomaan hänen älyllisten lahjojensa valumisesta hukkaan yhden huoneen vankilan seinien sisällä.)_ _

__Hän huohotti rasituksesta saadessaan Vanhalan lopulta nostettua hetekalle selälleen makaamaan. Sänky ei varsinaisesti ollut heidän yhteisensä, mutta tosiasia oli se, että se oli asunnon ainoa, niin kuin myös se, ettei Vanhala rintamallakaan ollut osannut nukkua yksin eikä se koskaan Honkajokea ollut haitannut. Vanhalan täytyisi peseytyä – viinan ja hien haju tuntuivat pistävinä, ja paidan rintamus oli jo kuivuvasta verestä tumma – muttei nyt. Lattia täytyisi siivota lasinsirpaleista, muttei nyt. Nyt Vanhalan täytyisi nukkua. Kenties huominen olisikin se päivä, kun Honkajoki saisi kiinni kauan kadoksissa olleen johtoajatuksen ja Vanhala löytäisi tutun naurunsa ilman nousuhumalaa._ _

__”Aarne…”_ _

__”Niin?”_ _

__”Sinä olet… hyvä mies. Loistava suoritus. Synnyinmaa ei unohda teitä”, Vanhala mumisi, toistaen vanhan vitsin sanat ehkä enemmän itselleen kuin kellekään muulle. Hän jatkoi vasta hetken päästä kerättyään voimiaan. Hengitys rahisi vieläkin hiukan. ”Kerro taas siitä. Ikiliikkujasta.”_ _

__Honkajoki polvistui sängynlaidan viereen ja silitteli hiussuortuvia pois Vanhalan hikiseltä otsalta. Yöpöydän lampun valo osui Vanhalan kasvoihin korostaen paljon entisestä pyöreydestään menettäneiden kasvojen varjoja. Vanhala sulki silmänsä ja hymyili hymyä, jota olisi voinut luulla aidoksi, ja Honkajoki tunsi suupieliensä kääntyvän väsyneesti ylöspäin kuin vastaukseksi johonkin vain kahden hauskuuttajan väliseen tervehdykseen. Vapaalla kädellään hän painoi lampun sammuksiin._ _

__”Niin, olosuhteiden pakosta olen joutunut pitämään tietynlaista luovaa taukoa – yksitoikkoiset päivätyöt kuluttavat inspiraatiotani enemmän kuin voisi kuvitellakaan – mutta uskon, että äskettäin työväenopistolta haltuuni saama kirjamateriaali saattaisi auttaa minua ratkaisemaan kapineen arvoituksen. Piirustuksetkin ovat jo aivan viimeistelyvaiheessa…”_ _

__Johannes nukahti nopeasti._ _

__Honkajoki kaipasi tupakkaa, polvia särki ja hänen teki yhtäkkiä tuskaisesti mieli ulos kävelylle, pois huoneen seinien luomasta vankilinnakkeesta ajatuksia selvittämään, mutta hän jäi._ _


End file.
